Otwórz oczy
by posokowiec
Summary: TaeTae, a teraz otworzysz oczy. / Fandom: BTS Pairing: Kim Taehyung/Jung Hoseok; vhope; taeseok


Palce suną po skórze, paznokcie otwierają wcześniejsze rany. Krzyk dławi gardło, usta skrzypią w przeschnięciach.

Nie masz siły na kolejny wdech, ruch ciałem, nową myśl. Instynkt zawładnął twoją jaźnią; nie masz duszy. Pusta skorupa z ciała ociera się o panele podłogi, gdy czujesz na biodrach uda innego mężczyzny.

Patrzysz na te kości policzkowe i już wiesz jak wygląda szczęście. Dostrzegasz przed nosem tylko twarz własnego zbawienia; odrętwienie zalewa palce u stóp, pragniesz oczyszczenia. Silne pchnięcia potęguje szron na szybach, skwierczenia opału w kominku i sztuczne futro z niedźwiedzia, które teraz okapuje potem.

Szukasz oddechu. Jego. Masz w głowie tylko jedno.

Kości policzkowe Hoseoka.

Drżysz we łzach adrenaliny: żyły odznaczyły koślawe ścieżki na twoich przedramionach, nie pozwalasz myślom swobodnie przepływać, skupiasz uwagę na jednym.

Hoseok. Hoseok. Hyung. Hoseok.

Suniesz opuszkami po rozgrzanej skórze kolan, jakby była najdelikatniejszym materiałem, kiedykolwiek stworzonym przez Boga. Połykasz tremę, penetrując wzrokiem odkrytą klatkę piersiową. Ciemne sutki przypominają zakazany owoc.

Toniesz w oddechu. Jego braku.

Stawiasz komórkom mózgu kolejne granice, jakby chcąc, by powoli obumarły, rozgrzeszając cię z całego istnienia.

Nie masz apetytu.

Żołądek zaciska się boleśnie; śmiesz podejrzewać jelita o związanie wokół niego mocnego supła, masz ochotę zwymiotować.

Hoseok. Hoseok. Hyung. Na tobie. Ty w nim. Hoseok.

Nie jesteś panem życia, nigdy nie byłeś. Myślałeś, że masz czelność o czymkolwiek decydować, że to twoje zadanie, przywilej, rola – oświecenie przyszło, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzałeś mu w oczy.

Piękny. Nieuchwytny. Kto śmie nie sypać róż pod jego stopami?

Dławisz się oddechem, ale nie zaprzestajesz tonąć w szaleńczych pchnięciach. Pragniesz ekstazy, nie swojej – Junga.

Pilnujesz, żeby każdy mięsień sztywniał mu pod wpływem endorfin, zaciskał powieki całymi siłami i wypluwał twoje imię wciąż i wciąż, i zawsze. Przez ostatnie minuty egoistycznie korzystałeś z okazji trzymania palców na nagich pośladkach, szybowania wzdłuż żeber, gładzenia skóry pod pachami, obcałowywania mięśni brzucha.

Nie żałujesz ani sekundy.

Hoseok. Hoseok. Hyung. Twój. Nie oddasz go. Nikomu.

Wije się na tobie, jakby tańczył swój najwspanialszy układ; zatonął, utopił się i nie wypływa z powrotem. Już go nie ma, nie pamięta ukrycia, wszelkich negatywnych słów rzuconych w twoją stronę, prowokujących uśmieszków, spojrzeń gniewu. Jesteś w jego umyśle. Sam. Nagi. Najlepszy.

Nie dociera do ciebie cud stuprocentowej uwagi hyunga.

Ty. On. Wy.

Rozpacz zalewa płuca, łzy moczą cery, ręce drżą z gniewu.

Frustracja maluje ostatnie cienie na płótnie waszych obojczyków.

Gryziesz mu wcięcie talii. Do krwi.

Hoseok krzyczy. Twoje imię. Zdrobniale.

Zaciskasz palce w orgazmie.

Jutra nie będzie; nie obdarzy cię pocałunkiem na dobranoc. Chcesz myśleć tylko o dobrych chwilach, masz jedynie te złe.

Połączyliście ciała w jedno, dusze nigdy nie dotknęły siebie nawzajem.

Pragnienie cię spala, obsesja narasta. Czujesz, że zabijesz. Już, teraz. Za chwilę.

Hoseok. Hoseok. Hyung.

Nie zostawiaj...

Pozwalasz uderzyć swoją potylicą o podłogę; zamykasz powieki i powtarzasz w myślach znane fragmenty modlitw, by nie puszczał włosów. Niech zaciska je mocniej, wyrwie kłęb albo więcej, byle palce nie straciły z tobą kontaktu.

Jesteś jego. Zawsze byłeś. Gniłeś w miłości tak wielkiej, że coś wypalało ci trzewia.

Połykałeś upokorzenie, gorycz, żal.

Nie masz go, nigdy nie miałeś.

Twój hyung. Hoseok. Jung Hoseok.

Płoniesz. Toniesz. Dusisz się.

Zadrapujesz mu łopatki, przewracasz na ziemię i przekręcasz plecami do siebie.

Na panelach powstają rysy, z kominka wystrzelił odłamek rozżarzonego węgla. Poślizgnąłeś się kolanem o kałużę łez.

Hyung.

Pocałunki nie docierają do ust. Gryziesz mu szyję; suniesz po karku językiem; wywracasz oczami, uderzony ilością adrenaliny przepływającej przez żyły. Serce bije tak szybko, że nie bije wcale.

Hoseok.

Krzyczy twoje imię. Nie, kogoś innego. Doprawdy?

Szalejesz z deszczem za oknem, błyskawicami pod skórą, echem ludzkiego śmiechu pośród mebli.

Słyszysz skrzyp małej huśtawki, na której zawsze popychała cię babcia za młodu; głos ojca, gdy kończyłeś podstawówkę; widzisz uśmiechy przyjaciół pozujących przed obiektywem.

Jimin klepie cię po ramieniu, Namjoon składa życzenia urodzinowe.

Hoseok się wije; stawy mu trzeszczą, nie ma sił na zaczerpnięcie wdechu.

Jin trzyma tort w dłoniach, Yoongi klaszcze do rytmu przy Jungkooku.

Jesteś sam. Jesteś z kimś. Pusto. Sala przepełniona. Wygryzłeś dziurę w policzku.

Gdzie sufit? Rzeczywistość pozostawiona na korytarzu.

Prawda leży pośrodku, pod tobą. Wodzisz opuszkami po jej kręgach.

Jung. Hoseok.

Jesteś tutaj.

Obaj jesteście. Oddychacie.

Nie na długo.

* * *

Szara plama.

Powiększasz obszar widzenia.

Robi się ciemniejsza. Potem zostaje całkiem czarna.

Otwierasz oczy. Nieswoje.

Skorupa, w której żyją pozostałości po twojej jaźni, jest ciężka, lepka i cuchnie.

Futro z niedźwiedzia do połowy spłonęło, nocna lampka leżała w plamie wody całkiem rozbita, imitując załamanego samobójcę. Przeciągu nie było, duchota otwierała ci pory.

TaeTae.

Uderzasz głową w podłogę. Mocno.

Spójrz.

Jeszcze raz. Gwałtowniej.

O, tutaj.

Moczysz dłoń w zeschniętej spermie, obejmującej kilkanaście paneli; dławisz donośny krzyk. Nie wiesz, która godzina.

Pusto. Jest pusto, zimno i nieprzyjemnie. Nie myślisz o dobrych rzeczach, masz tylko te złe. Nawet, gdy przeistaczasz je w lepsze, szybko zostają koszmarem.

Tak stało się też dzisiaj. Chyba. Prawdopodobnie.

Widzisz moje palce?

Chcesz zdechnąć. Po prostu wydać ostatnie tchnienie, jak pozbawione właściciela zwierzę. Nie dostrzegasz sensu w dłuższym przytrzymywaniu powiek ku górze. Gdzie twój lek na wszystko? Jesteś obolały, wyziębnięty i wyczuwasz nadchodzący atak kaszlu.

Są ułożone w serce.

Nie masz pewności, najwyraźniej złamałeś jeden z nadgarstków. Płuca nie chcą pracować, ciężko ci złapać oddech. Wątroba boli, jakbyś przedawkował alkohol. Czy kiedykolwiek coś miałeś? Ile prawdy w tobie zostało? Zakłamałeś się do reszty. Ucieczka zawsze była lepszym rozwiązaniem.

Tylko dla ciebie.

Zawsze.

* * *

Hoseok dotyka twoich włosów.

Jestem tu dla ciebie.

Siedzicie na polanie, otoczeni szumem wiatru. Wysoka trawa ugina się pod jego naporem, łaskocząc was po skórze. Patrzycie sobie w oczy tak zapamiętale, że te usychają z nadmiaru przeciągu, który dociera do tęczówek. Speszenie przyprawia cię o dreszcze.

Widzisz?

Nie widzę. Nic nie widzę. Niczego nie ma.

Nadpłynęły większe chmury, chwilowo przysłaniając grzejące promienie. Włosy splątały ci się z rzęsami, a dłoń hyunga zatonęła w twojej grzywce. Zamarłeś. Brak oddechu spotęgował doznanie.

Krew przepływa mu po krtani, szyja się rozrywa; mięśnie, wyrywasz mięśnie, dłoń tonie głębiej. Potrząsasz głową z rozpaczy.

TaeTae.

Uśmiech Hoseoka, gdy doprowadzał włosy do względnego porządku, był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, którą kiedykolwiek miałeś okazję zobaczyć z bliska. Nie istniał nikt piękniejszy. Nigdy. Podpisany.

Twoje palce też układają się w serce.

Nic nie ma. Nie widać. Czerń po szarej plamie. Następuje rozpacz. Nie istniałeś. Nie istniałem. Nas nie było.

Tylko dla mnie.

Kaszlesz. Obolały wyczuwasz chropowatość pod plecami; wyziębienie organizmu daje się we znaki. Czujesz senność i krew przepływającą przez żyły. Iluzja.

Nigdy nikogo nie było.

Obiecajmy sobie.

Umrzemy. Umarliśmy. Martwi. Hoseok-hyung. Myślisz o czymś nieistotnym? Zawsze myślałeś.

Tylko dla nas.

Na zawsze.


End file.
